Disputa en los juegos de guerra
by Crystalchan2D
Summary: One-shot de la primera vez que Carbon Crash se adentro a los juegos Shooters, Sin embargo tiene un lindo problema en su primera partida.


_Hola gente! algunos debería pensar: porque haces esto, deberías estar haciendo un capitulo de "pesadillas en Wumpa Island" je je pues quería salir un día de estos de esa zona, ademas de no dejar tan limpio el perfil, así que aquí para dejar un pequeño wtf en todo momento quiero hacer este pequeño CrossOver de Team fortress 2 + Crash Bandicoot ya que veo que no ahí ninguno en la pagina (puede contener otras referencias). protagonizado por Carbon Crash y Nega (evil) Crash, esto es para darle también un poco de publicidad a la pagina de tumblr Askcrashesponycoot, sin mas pre-ángulos, que la misión comience:_

_NOTA: este relato no es cannon con la historia anterior ya mencionada._

* * *

**Disputa en los juegos de guerra**

Era de tarde en la isla de N. Sanity, Crash estaba en uno de sus paseos de tarde junto con Aku Aku y Coco, Crunch prefería estar en una de las dos computadoras que estaban en las casas revisando su facebook mientras que Carbon estaba sentado en la punta de una de las palmeras. Un suspiro salió del bandicoot albino sin saber qué hacer, la pagina de tumblr no tenia preguntas, por lo cual estar en la computadora solo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Carbon miro al océano y bajo de la palmera, el regreso a la casa para notar que la computadora de Coco estaba disponible, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la computadora y reviso, lo esencial: el Tumblr primero (que no tenia preguntas), luego el facebook (que también estaba libre de notificaciones) y unos cuantos vídeos del youtube. El suspiro a punto de rendirse cuando en una pestaña de notificación apareció al lado derecho de la pestaña **Tiny Tiger** esta jugando en este momento a **Team Fortress**, el simple hecho de que era Tiny Tiger le heló la sangre a Carbon, el jamás se había llevado bien con él, pero le había llamado la atención el juego y a la vez una sonrisa salió de Carbon al notar que Coco había dejado el Steam abierto, sin embargo el no pensaba jugar con la cuenta de su hermana así que cerró la de ella y comenzó a hacerse su propia cuenta en el Steam, el juego era lo de menos ya que estaba instalado previamente en la computadora, Carbon se las arreglo cerrando y abriendo ambas cuentas para tener a Coco agregada.

Teufort

Academia piso superior (tutorial)...

Carbon, por obligación estaba con el uniforme de un soldado portando un lanza cohetes, una escopeta y una pala, suspiro al notar que se sentía más pesado de lo que estaba acostumbrado y de mala gana siguió cada paso que le daba un instructor anónimo, lo mismo ocurrió cuando practico ser un Demoman, luego un Engineer y luego un Spy (este último ya tomo en cuenta que lo odiaría para siempre). Justo al salir de la academia se estiro un momento acostumbrándose de nuevo a su peso hasta que recibió la invitación de alguien cuyo traje era a prueba de fuego azul a la que no se diferenciaba el género, este le dio una tarjeta con el logo de la BLU y se alejo despidiéndose de Carbon, el bandicoot sonrió por un momento y le tomo más cariño a este equipo en particular, Carbon miro la nota y su ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿¡MISION EN 2FORT!? ¡Apenas vengo saliendo de la academia!- el bandicoot tomo un respiro y de mala gana fue a donde se le pidió.

2Fort...

Sala de decisiones...

El equipo se le quedo mirando por un momento confundidos por lo que veían, Carbon estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del lugar tratando de ignorar la mirada de los quince hombres y los pirómanos (uno en especial parecía feliz de verlo). El bandicoot cambio su mirada que era del suelo a alguien en especifico, un Sniper que parecía estar dormido con una ramita en la boca, no se le podía ver la cara ya que estaba cubierta por un sombrero, las mangas (que normalmente en los Sniper están a enrollados a la altura de los hombros) cubrían sus brazos y sus manos estaban en los bolsillos. Cada uno de los hombres y los Pyros fueron entrando por las puertas que tenían "RED" y "BLU" Carbon y el Sniper habían sido los últimos en entrar, Carbon entro por la puerta de "BLU" mientras que el Sniper en la de "RED".

Batalla...

En la respawn, Carbon había escogido el armamento y el uniforme de Medic ya que notaba que era la única clase que faltaba, el quiso socializar un poco con sus compañeros hablando en broma como un alemán y fastidiar a algunos diciéndoles espías, sin embargo su equipo prefirió ignorarlo y salió en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, Carbon suspiro un momento y dijo para sus adentros -dummkopfs- el salió corriendo detrás de un BLU Heavy y justo al estar en el puente.

-Boom...headshot-

Un disparo en la cabeza había matado a su Heavy y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando otro disparo le dio en la cabeza. Mientras su cuerpo regresaba a la respawn, el miro quien fue el que había hecho eso, entonces su boca se cayera de la sorpresa, Nega Crash, este tenía una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia y un "adormecedor de Sídney" en manos. En la respawn, Carbon estaba paralizado, en verdad jamás esperaba que alguien tan salvaje, agresivo, y con conducta de un animal estuviera en esta guerra y más aun como una clase que requería paciencia, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, el Heavy había aparecido primero así que decidió ir con el de nuevo, esta vez por las alcantarillas. Al llegar a la base enemiga su Ubercharge estaba al casi lista, por lo cual no debía morir, ambos se escondieron en una zona llegando a las escaleras y al notar que no fueron detectados siguieron su camino, justo al llegar a las escaleras.

-¡Wanker!- antes de que pudiera reaccionar, por segunda vez un disparo le llego a la cabeza, pero esta vez no lo vio a Nega con una sonrisa, esta vez se estaba burlando de él, el BLU Heavy por su lado fue asesinado por un RED Spy. En la respawn Carbon comenzaba a molestarse, y ya tenía un objetivo marcado: el Nega Crash Sniper, el BLU Heavy por su parte no le importaba mucho sin embargo, cuando Carbon sugirió un tercer intento el Heavy solo le respondió con un "Nyet" y se fue del respawn.

-¿Oh si? ¿¡Pues quien necesita de un gordo para acabar con unos cuantos rojos!?- Carbon tuvo suerte de que el Heavy no lo había escuchado ese momento, molesto salió del respawn con su pistola de jeringas, corrió hacia el puente y cuando fue a bajar a las alcantarillas para evitar el fuego de un loco Pyro.

-¡thanks for standing still!- obtuvo un disparo en la cabeza en media caída.

En cada salida del respawn un headshot.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Eh incluso un bodyshooter.

Todo esto llego a la siempre odiada dominación y luego a los mejores amigos, Carbon tiro la medic-gun al piso y a patearla junto con un comienzo de maldiciones que no quedaron de oídos sordos para el equipo, antes de que pudiera lanzar la medic-gun contra la pared.

-¡Victoria!-

Habían ganado la partida, tal parecía que un Pyro se las había arreglado con el maletín para salvar la partida, los que estaban en el respawn celebraron, Carbon suspiro aliviado y salió corriendo a la base enemiga antes de que el tiempo de inactividad del respawn terminara, quería conseguir la venganza a toda costa, sin embargo justo al abrir las puerta de la respawn enemigo.

-Steady, steady, steady-

Carbon se quedo paralizado como una flecha fue atravesada desde atrás de su estomago y fue sacada con fuerza de la misma manera en que entro causándole la muerte, murió...por una burla.

Tiempo final...

El equipo se preparo en el respawn, este iba a ser el asalto final antes de que se dijera en donde sería la siguiente misión, el bandicoot albino estaba completamente cabreado mordiendo el serrucho casi logrando romperlo a la mitad con los dientes, un Pyro que estaba cerca noto su comportamiento y se acerco al bandicoot, este noto su presencia y de mala gana comenzó a curarlo. El Pyro lo miro por un momento y le hizo un gesto de corazón con sus manos.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el bandicoot captando la indirecta, pero ¿porque? el Pyro levanto su máscara de gas revelando quien era, Carbon simplemente se quedo petrificado mientras que el usuario cambiaba su nombre "Gerti Nyti" al real, que era "Tiny Tiger".

-Veo que tienes un problema muy rojo ¿eh precioso?- dijo el tigre vestido de Pyro de una manera casi coqueta. El bandicoot estaba sin habla por un momento, ahora entendía porque podía sentir esa aura de felicidad y acosamiento cuando el Pyro estaba de él, por esa razón el Pyro era mucho más grande que el. Le tomo un momento pero luego regreso a la realidad y gruñendo le respondió -si, ese no es un asunto que necesite de tu presencia- se le notaba el mal humor, cosa que al tigre solo le pareció simplemente adorable.

-Yo podría ayudarte, pero con una pequeña condición- dijo el tigre, la sonrisa de pícaro se le notaba en el aire, al bandicoot por un momento sintió como si le pasaran un hielo por la espalda y a regañadientes respondió con un -¿Cual es esa condición?- el miraba hacia otro lado como su orgullo estaba comenzando a notarse seriamente afectado. El tigre se acerco a su oreja y le susurro algo, Carbon se congelo completamente y luego su blanca cara fue casi re-emplazada por un rojo de rubor.

-Eres un enfermo- dijo mirando al tigre algo tembloroso y luego dijo -acepto...pero solo si en verdad me ayudas- volvió a mirar hacia otro lado entendiendo su mano al tigre el cual este respondió tomando la mano del Medic bandicoot. Al salir de la respawn, Carbon se mantuvo atrás del Pyro Tiny escondiendo su presencia del Sniper que le estaba haciendo el juego imposible. Al notar que Tiny no fue baleado en la cabeza confirmo sus sospechas iníciales, Nega tenía la mira solo para él, llegaron a la base enemiga desde las alcantarillas Carbon noto que un Spy enemigo iba directo a Pyro que lo ayudaba, el bandicoot ni siquiera se molesto en cambiar de arma, se acerco al Spy y lo tomo de la corbata.

-vete, a, buscar, otra, victima, hijo de perra- le dijo teniendo al francés muy de frente mirándolo a los ojos, luego lo soltó, el Spy tomo unos segundos para reaccionar mientras el médico bandicoot y el tigre piro maniaco se alejaban.

-what the hell- dijo el RED Spy que decidió tomar en cuenta lo que dijo el Medic.

En la planta alta Nega Crash estaba casi que se quedaba dormido parado, quería saber cuánto tardaría su hermanito en salir de la partida y al fin conseguir un nuevo logro, sin embargo su calma fue interrumpida como sintió algo caliente atrás del él, miro hacia atrás y se paralizo al ver al Pyro prendiéndole fuego, mientras Carbon disfrutaba la vista curando a Tiny. Nega se lanzo del lugar al suelo del puente con destino a las alcantarillas, sin embargo un salto de Carbon (que fue mayormente impulsado ya que el salto desde los hombros del Pyro) remato su vida. Carbon estaba feliz mientras veía como aparecía la barra de "Carbon Crash" ah roto con "Nega Crash" luego salió una sonrisa al ver que abajo decía "Tiny Tiger" esta dominando a "Nega Crash" antes de que pudiera celebrar la laptop se había apagado.

Carbon miro el porqué y luego se dio cuenta de algo que le causo escalofríos: Coco había desenchufado el cargador por lo cual en todo el transcurso estaba solo con la batería interna, el sonrió ante Coco quien molesta le señalo la salida de la casa (ella odiaba que usaran la laptop sin avisar).

En otra dimensión...

Nega Crash chateaba por Steam con Tiny Tiger desde la computadora robada que estaba en su cuarto. En el chat, el tigre la agradeció por el favor, mientras Nega solo le respondía con un: solo mándame las fotos esta noche (mal escrito)

Fin.

* * *

Quien mas odia cuando los Snipers te tienen de presa favorita? y...¿yo? ¿Shippear a Carbon con Tiny? oh plis *pervert face*

NOTA: yo veo a Tiny con la versión de los titanes en esta historia, por eso es que era tan...acosador.


End file.
